Rercuerdos del Corazón
by snow225
Summary: El recuerdo de su primera cita, un día que ash nunca lo olvidará pues fue el inicio de un gran amor.


Bien este es mi primer finc y debo admitir que no fue muy facil hacerlo pues soy principiante y este es mi primer intento, sin embargo es algo que quiero compartir y espero que les guste.**  
**

**Recuerdos del corazón**

¿Misty y Ash juntos? Quien lo diría… después de tanto tiempo, de tantas peleas que protagonizamos, después de negar tantas veces cuando nos preguntaban si éramos novios, después de separarnos por mucho tiempo, el destino ha decidido que tú y yo estemos juntos de nuevo… y no sabes cuánto le estoy agradecido por la oportunidad de estar nuevamente con tigo. ¿Sabes? Recuerdo tantas cosas que he pasado con tigo cada una muy especial pero sin duda no voy a olvidar un día en especial… nuestra primera cita… ¿recuerdas? Yo lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, un día muy especial para mí y creo que también para ti…

De verdad nunca lo voy a olvidar y como dije nunca olvidare… mi vida esa tarde fría del invierno aquel, yo estaba tan nervioso una gran sensación sentía en mi pecho creo que era la emoción de poder estar con tigo después de tanto tiempo… recuerdo que te esperaba en un portal cerca de tu casa me estaba impacientando ya llevaba media hora esperándote incluso llegué a pensar que no llegarías a nuestra cita… pero la espera valió la pena cuando te vi venir… ibas tan hermosa. Te habías soltado el cabello y con el aire corriendo, parecía que tu cabello era seda jugando el viento, tus ojos tan grandes y hermosos resaltaban aun mas con el brillo del sol, la verdad me quede sin palabras y creo que eso lo reflejé cuando me di cuenta que estabas parada enfrente de mi me mirabas un poco divertida supongo que fue por la cara de tonto que tenía en ese momento al estarte contemplando, cuando me dijiste hola pareciera que mis cuerdas bucales se enredaron y a duras penas alcancé a regresarte el saludo , oh! Dios esa voz que desde siempre me ha transmitido esa dulzura podía escucharla todo el tiempo.

Empezaba a llover y tú llevabas un paraguas, después de mi torpeza de intentar hablar no sé que me pasó parece que no pensara lo que hiciera, pero bien recuerdo que tome tu brazo y me cobije , pensé que eso fue algo apresurado para nuestra primera cita la verdad yo no tenía mucha experiencia en eso pues tu tenias 15 años y yo bueno aun no cumplía los 16, pero mi sorpresa fue al ver que no enojaste ni rechazaste mi abrazo para fortuna mía aceptaste mi abrazo y tomaste mi mano, acto seguido comenzamos a reír sin tener razón aparente creo que fue mi torpeza de tratar de hacerme el romántico o no sé por qué en fin comenzamos a caminar.

Tu y yo abrazados caminando por aquellas calles que antes habíamos caminado tantas veces ahora parecían tan diferentes y como no esta vez estábamos los dos juntos esta vez. Pero bueno recuerdo que yo te llevé a un restaurante francés tu comida favorita sin duda alguna, recuerdo...recuerdo que llegamos y nos sentamos nos trajeron el menú y cada quien pidió lo que más le agradó. Bueno para cuando estábamos comiendo aun seguía nervioso y nadie de los dos decía palabra alguna, hasta que fui yo quien rompió el silencio, preguntándote por una cosa sin sentido y fue así que el silencio se rompió.

Empezamos hablar de tantas cosas sin sentidos, y reíamos como un par de locos enamorados bueno la verdad creo que aun lo estamos…para mi ese día fue como si nuestro entorno no existiera platicar con tigo escuchando el dulce sonido de tu voz hacía que me tuvieras hipnotizado… reímos tanto sin contar la emoción que yo sentía cuando acariciaba tu mano aunque parece algo tonto sentir tu mano entrelazada con la mía fue algo muy bonito para mí.

Nadie sufrió ese día, bueno la verdad la única que sufrió ese día fue mi cartera, jaja recuerdo que cuando el mesero trajo la cuenta mi quede un poco petrificado, la verdad no me esperaba que me cobraran semejante cantidad… miré hacia dónde estabas parecía que estabas un poco apenada por hacer que gastara, pero te digo la verdad no me importó, valió la pena, que bueno que tenía dinero ahorrado y que por suerte había estado con Brock quien me había prestado un poco de dinero además de darme unos cuantos consejos un poco extraños a mi parecer en fin . Entonces solo saque el dinero de mi billetera y pague esa cuenta la cuenta más cara de mi juventud, pero que sin duda el haber estado esa tarde en el restaurante con tigo no tenía precio.

Sabes también recuerdo que saliendo del restaurante el ambiente entre tú y yo estaba más relajado para mí la forma de seguir relajado era haciendo bromas que parecía daban resultado pues tu no parabas de reír me gusta tanto verte sonreír para mi tu sonrisa me transmite tanto… la verdad es que me encanta.

Pero bueno la verdad que en ese momento si que empezamos a caminar sin saber pues yo incluso perdí la noción del tiempo. El sol ya estaba ocultándose poco a poco y las estrellas empezaban a ocupar su espacio en el cielo ¿y nosotros? Bueno nosotros seguíamos caminando sin rumbo (aparentemente) pues llegamos a un lugar que creo es tu preferido, un lugar donde todas las parejas van a ver la apuesta de sol, para suerte de los dos, gracias al cielo el lugar estaba despejado no había nadie, nos sentamos en un buen sitio pues todo podía verse perfectamente, el sol se estaba escondiendo poco apoco y las estrellas brillaban aun mas, no podía ser más perfecto tu y yo sentados en aquel lugar, recuerdo que el silencio estaba presente de nuevo nadie decía nada , hasta que llego el momento en que yo decidí tomar la iniciativa poco a poco fui acercando mi brazo hacia ti y suavemente te abrasé, y de nueva cuenta correspondiste a mi abrazo esta vez estaba más nervioso , y más aun cuando recargaste tu cabeza en mi pecho, mi corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza incluso pensé que saltaría fuera de mi. En verdad no podía ser más perfecto pero hay algo que ansiaba desde hace mucho tiempo algo que de verdad anhelaba con todo mi corazón, y bueno creo que sabes que fue lo que paso.

Yo lleve mi mano suavemente a tu carita y te acaricie una mejilla, debo admitir que me quede clavado viendo tus ojos... tus ojos aquellos que me transmitían un aire de felicidad y de paz infinita… pero en ese momento … cuando miraba tus bellos ojos me di cuenta de que estaba más cerca de ti tan cerca que podía sentir tu respirar, me fui acercando un poco más a ti y después otro poco mas hasta que por fin paso lo que mi corazón deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo…yo…yo te bese … fue algo que no tengo palabras para describirlo… simplemente fue maravilloso…es como si yo estuviera flotando, como si nada a nuestro alrededor importara solo tú y yo en ese momento, la verdad yo no quería que ese momento terminara… pero mis pulmones necesitaba oxigeno…en verdad no quería que terminara aquel momento pero tuve que ser yo el que acabara ese dulce y maravilloso momento o de lo contrario moriría literalmente…recuerdo que nos fuimos separando poco a poco y yo solo me limite a poner mi frente contra la tuya y no sé como… pero las palabras salieron de mi boca mágicamente…TE AMO… fue lo que dije y tu bueno creo que tu respuesta la obtuve cuando me volviste a besar con más cariño aun…. Pero que mal que se hacía tarde y yo tenía que llevarte de regreso a casa, volvimos de la mano y la luz de la luna hacia que la gente bueno la poca que quedaba pareciera que estaba vestida de plata… llegamos a tu casa y a la entrada tus hermanas salieron, creo que querían asesinarme pero para mi suerte solo se limitaron a saludarme y ver que tú estabas bien después de eso regresaron a la casa… y bueno solo cabe decir que despedirme de ti fue un poco duro porque? Porque a partir de ese momento no quería separarme más de ti… un beso largo y te metiste en tu casa. Debo confesarte que después de que cerraste la puerta… después de estar como a medio kilometro grite de felicidad pero para mi mala suerte desperté a los vecinos y como no estaba atento por donde iba caí en un agujero y me ensucie todo pero sabes bien valió la pena.

¿Recuerdas ese día? Nuestra primera cita, yo lo recuerdo con mucho cariño porque a partir de ese día no te he dejado de amar cada día de mi vida con mucho mas amor además recuerdo ese día porque desde entonces soy feliz tal y como lo soñé junto a ti mi pelirroja, tú la chica que me robó el corazón desde aquel día cuando yo robe tu bicicleta curiosa manera de enamorarse pero así pasaron las cosas y si te preguntabas porque no lleve a Pikachu bueno fue porque decidí que se quedara en casa descansando, además yo quería tener un poco mas de privacidad con tigo pero después de todo ¿sabes algo? Todo salió como lo soñé y ahora que estamos juntos es cuando digo que todo valió la pena, el haber luchado por ti y haber regresado por ti lo valió Misty lo único que puedo decirte es … ¡TE AMO!

FIN


End file.
